Massages Don't Come For Free
by IzaRoppi Is Love
Summary: Request AU: Hotelworker!Shizuo at Kishitani hotel, now being Izaya's private assissant during his stay. businessman!Izaya, comes to meet Shizuo. Shinra gives Shizuo the job of taking care of Izaya. So Shizuo is stuck taking care of Izaya. Bathroom scene with Shizuo giving Izaya a massage which leads to some steamy action. M rated for sexual themes. Smut. Shizaya. Yaoi.


**Hello again to another story of shizaya pwp time!**

 **So this is for an AU plotline with Shizuo being a porter at Kishitani hotel/now Izaya's private assissant for the while. Izaya is a businessman who owns more than 75% of the hotel and is one of the hotel's important stakeholders. Shinra is Izaya's long time friend (Shinzaya bromance activate) and he so happens to be the manager of the hotel. Shinra gives Shizuo the job of taking care of Izaya during his stay there for the while. So Shizuo is stuck with Izaya for the moment and I went straight to the part when I thought of a bathroom scene to be continued with smut half bathroom and half bed yay. (I'm trash, I know very well QoQ let shame be brought to my family and cow)**

 **So this story was thought of through a friend, so half request? For you dear comrade3 for your yummy lettuce for the plot bunny to grow.**

 **I don't own Durarara, Izaya, Shizuo or Shinra (metioned). Enjoy Sh** **izuo massaging Izaya- I mean the story!**

 **.**

 **.**

"He is a businessman, a wealthy one. And he is one of our investors, holding about 80 percent of our hotel's share. His name is Izaya Orihara and he is a friend of mine. I do not want him to stay in this hotel and out with a bad experience," Shinra says, unusually serious, "You are the man I can only trust for a guy like him. I entrust him with you, Shizuo-kun, and I want you to know how important he is."

 **(Shinra only trusting Shizuo to take care of Izaya is beautiful)**

 **.**

 ** **.****

Only sounds of clothes shift off from his small body fill the room. Shizuo can hear how those fabrics slide down and give friction to the pale skin. It made him drool. He grits his teeth and almost chomps his tongue off trying to restrain himself. It's not funny if he jumps in to this seemingly perfect businessman.

He opens the blanket and arranges it so it's easier for Izaya to slide in and sleep right away. He doesn't touch Izaya's works but collects all discarded sheets on the floor and puts them to the bin.

 _This is ridiculous, no matter what Shinra was saying, this is baby-sitting,_ Shizuo sighs. He stretches out his arms and yawns, ready to slip in his blanket when he hears something slipping inside the bathroom with a soft thud. Still conscious enough, Shizuo jogs towards the bathroom in case Izaya passes out.

The door isn't closed so Shizuo peeks in. His eyes widen knowing Izaya 'sits' on the bathroom's cold tiles with no shirt and just a towel drapes along his waist. The sight tempts him, but he quickly regains his composure.

"What are you doing? Let me help," Shizuo frowns. "Are you that tired?"

"I guess I am." Izaya doesn't complain when the arms which belong to Shizuo shifts him and lifts him up easily. "Being a businessman is hard."

"Nothing's easy."

"True…"

"…" Shizuo observes Izaya's back. Izaya is already wet around his neck, probably he washed his head first to freshen up. Some of the water slides down following the curve of Izaya's back, making his already pale white skin glistens more not to mention the bathroom light shines upon him too. It made look Izaya…desirable, in a way. And that way is erotic.

He's sure that he's a normal, straight guy. So there's no way he would fall to Izaya's charm.

There's no way.

...

Maybe there's a way.

Like the way Izaya tries to straighten his back and it seems painful for a bit that he lets out a tiny voice of 'oh' in such an arousing way.

Izaya does that on purpose. He must have done it on purpose. _Damn it!_

"…Let me massage your shoulder."

"What?"

"You look uh, tense there."

Izaya looks, then chuckles. "Okay. Be gentle."

Shizuo doesn't know why he feels the word 'gentle' turns him on. He slaps his _junior_ down by thinking disgusting things and it works, until some point when Izaya leans to him while sitting on the edge of the tub, preparing himself to be massaged.

Izaya flinches when Shizuo touches him for the first time on both of his shoulders. It feels great. His eyes flutters open and hums in approval. He flexes his muscle, curves his back a bit and groans when Shizuo massaged the exact right spot.

Shizuo gulps.

Massaging someone isn't supposed to be this hard. He had massaged other's back before. But he's never had urge this tempting intensity when looking at Izaya's pale back. Shizuo can feel his bulge in his pants grows bigger again and he fidgets, hoping that Izaya doesn't see it.

But of course, Izaya sees.

His ruby eyes catches the image of the taller male's bulge from the corner of his eyes. He smirks. "Harder." It's a command. And he is in the mood for teasing. Besides, Shizuo is damn handsome. He is disappointed when he sees the man at first glance because he's slow, but after seeing his potential, his fiery attitude…well, he always liked challenges.

Shizuo stops abruptly when he hears the word 'harder' from Izaya's lips, coming out so sensually that he almost wants to rip his jeans right away and pin Izaya in the tub. "Okay," he swallows thickly, and gives more pressure to the shoulders.

"Mm," Izaya sighs, "…you're good at this Shizu-chan."

Shizuo growls. This time, he makes sure Izaya heard it. "Don't say that... It's confusing."

"Perhaps you are still not noticing but this room is starting to get steamy."

Shizuo growls again. _This guy is doing it on purpose I swear._ Moving one of his massaging hands, a finger traces Izaya's spine in slow motion. When provoked, Shizuo wants to make sure he's the one who takes control over things. He wants Izaya to know that provoking him isn't a good thing.

And to his delight, Izaya shudders below his touch.

He grins. "Enjoying yourself?"

Izaya turns his face towards Shizuo. He knew Shizuo would like to be in charge. But he won't let that happen so easily.

Izaya doesn't say anything. He doesn't have to.

Just teasing eyes and a lick on his already wet lips are enough.

And that snaps Shizuo out of his control.

"Shit—"

Izaya gasps when he's suddenly being lifted and pinned down in the tub. There's some water inside and it makes the tub slippery; Izaya can't properly positions himself for what about to come. He gasps for his second time when Shizuo lowers his body and goes into the tub, already shirtless, but still with his jeans on.

Their breaths are ragged and for some moment there's no movement from both of them and Shizuo's lips are being dangerously close to Izaya's, making the shorter male shifts forward for a kiss but Shizuo pulls back, satisfied when seeing Izaya wants to do it too.

Izaya licks his lips again and leans back, waiting.

Shizuo likes watching Izaya like that, sitting back, wanting him to touch everything. His hands hover on the raven head's torso and caress his chest.

Izaya gasps for his third time with a little soft moan at the end.

"…I don't like it slow." Izaya whispers into Shizuo's ear, wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck.

Shizuo smirks at that and pinches both of Izaya's pert nipples. "If your boss sees you like this, your image will be ruined, right?"

"Mmm.. there is no boss," Izaya hums appreciatively, "I am the boss."

"Yeah, yeah."

Shizuo reaches Izaya's entrance and teased it. He is satisfied when he sees Izaya bucks up against his fingers so he puts one in. Shizuo hisses and closes his eyes in fluttering motion. Licking his lips, Shizuo wiggles his finger and puts another one in. This time, he scissors Izaya's insides and bites his shoulder blade when Izaya shuddered. Another finger and Izaya mewls in mixed pleasure.

Feeling that Izaya was ready, Shizuo grabs his own cock and gives it a jerk and waits for Izaya to open up his eyes again. When he does, Shizuo is too mesmerized that he forgots what he wants to ask.

Izaya isn't amused with the lack of attention on his body. "Well? Are you going to stop here?"

"No shit, of course not!" Shizuo almost screams because _hell_ it won't happen, not when the meal is ready to be served and eaten. "I'm just… Unsure about you…uh, are you…?"

"Just do it Shizu-chan," Izaya groans seductively, "or I'll jack myself off and leave you with your hard-on alone."

"The thought of seeing you jack off is quite tempting but I guess I want to fuck you a bit more than that."

"Then what are you waiting for, Shizuo." Izaya whispering Shizuo's full name did the trick.

"Hmph."

One hard thrust and it's all in. Izaya hissed—it hurts, definitely. Shizuo licked his neck as an apology and the other seemed okay with just that. But Shizuo cannot unsee tears which are flowing out from both red eyes. He kissed his cheeks and licks the tears; it's salty, but it's okay. He doesn't mind.

Shizuo really enjoys the way Izaya lets out staccatos of 'ah's and 'oh's. It's beautiful like a song and he is eager to hear more from those lips. It doesn't mean Izaya is really vocal, no, and the staccatos are out almost like a whisper than a hearable moan.

Shizuo can hear it because in the bathroom, the sounds are bouncing everywhere making it like an amplifier. But soon, Izaya's whimpers are close to painful ones. Shizuo looks up and notices that part of Izaya's head sometimes bangs to the faucet, enough for it to hurt. He quickly changes their position so Izaya is now sitting on his lap. Shizuo stops his motion for a bit and lets Izaya rests for a moment with his head leaning on his shoulder.

"Sorry for not knowing that," Shizuo shrugs, "Maybe we should go to bed after all."

"Agreed.."

It turns him on more because Izaya says it in such a desperate voice like saying that he still doesn't get enough and he's longing to come. Shizuo licks his lips and lifts Izaya up. Automatically, Izaya's legs wrap around his waist and he lets out a squeak. Maybe because gravity pulls him down and results in his ass takes more of Shizuo's cock in.

Izaya's ragged breath pushes Shizuo to the limit as he struggles to get to the bed as quickly as possible. On the way there Izaya keeps on bouncing on his cock and both of them groan in ecstasy.

"F-Feels good inside—Izaya—"

"Don't talk much—just do—"

"Not doing that…I will talk about how good you are—because every time I told you, your ass tightens up." Shizuo grins triumphantly.

Izaya stares at him. Looks like he's mad but the heat isn't there much. Shizuo takes it as a playful glare. He kisses Izaya and continues his thrusts as soon as their skin touches the bed sheet. Moments later Shizuo can't control his power anymore and Izaya screams silently. He thinks his fingernails already drew blood from Shizuo's back and shoulder.

"S-Sorry, sorry, I can't control myself—"

Izaya hears the weak apology but his brain is too fuzzy with pleasure to make any response. Instead he just pulls Shizuo's head, pets him gently and keeps moaning beside his ears to let him know he understands and he enjoys most of what he's doing.

Each of every movements stir Shizuo's mind and his beast almost takes full control of his body.

"You—you can just say—if you want to stop."

Izaya grins. "No way in hell."

Growling, Shizuo reaches for Izaya's neglected cock and gives it hard pumps, earning a loud moan from Izaya; he's startled for sure and his crimson eyes rolls back as his back arches upwards meeting his pumps.

"A-Ah—Shizu-chan—"

"Coming?"

Izaya nods franticly and Shizuo increases his speed more. Izaya's hands grip on Shizuo's shoulder, scratching, grasping, searching, leaving marks. Shizuo bends down for a final deep thrust to Izaya's sweet spot.

"Ahh—!"

Izaya moans one more time as he comes, cum staining his stomach and he breathes rapidly, body slumps down to the bed with vision blurry. He moans when he feels Shizuo literally explodes inside him, filling him up with his load and it starts to get warm inside; and sticky. Izaya lets out a sigh of the feeling of being filled. He has to clean this up later—or not.

Shizuo lifts him up and heading towards the bathroom. Izaya lifts his eyebrow.

"You still up for another round?"

"No," Shizuo laughs, "I want to clean you up. Unless you want to keep that semen inside you. I never knew you were into that, Izaya-kun."

"Stop saying such nonsense, Shizu-chan. But I must thank you nevertheless."

"Mm-hmm."

It's hard to get all the cum out, especially when Izaya wiggles about due to his uncomfortableness. With some sharp gasps, Shizuo tries not to lift those beautiful pale white legs and pound into the raven haired man once again. Of course, Izaya notices, but he's tired so he only chuckles; a classic way to tease.

But then again, Izaya's teasing mood is not quite off yet.

After Shizuo was finished with cum all rinsed out, Izaya decides to give Shizuo a mind-blowing blowjob as a reward for the night.

 **(aaannnnd end of smutness time for the aftermath)**

 **.**

 **.**

"I really can't believe it." Izaya says aloud.

"What?"

"Do you realize that you, Shizu-chan, a porter, just had sex with one of this hotel's important stakeholders?"

Shizuo's eyes widens. "…Shit." He stutters. "Well it's you—but I—well I—but Shinra—shit."

Izaya laughs at Shizuo mild panic. "Shinra won't be mad at you. And worry not, I was just teasing you, protozoan."

"You'd better," Shizuo growls before Izaya leaned in for another kiss.

Parting, Izaya closes his eyes and sighs. He lies down on the bed, stretching his naked body. Shizuo observes and concludes how Izaya resembled a cat before he takes his spot beside the shorter male. Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya, pulling him into his chest as he covered them with the blanket sheets.

Finally, a new player has arrive to this hotel, to be taken and claimed by Heiwajima, Shizuo in one single night.

This is going to be interesting.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~End~**

 **;D hot, not? give it a fav if it was3**

 **And here I am deiciding between writing Izaroppi or Shizaya OAO the forever tug of war battle**

 **tell me what pairing you want to see more of**

 **Will write for love and food for plot bunnies**

 **accepting oneshot requests**

 **Bye now3 -** **Izaroppi is LOVE**


End file.
